


The Fight Before Christmas

by Dragongoddess13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Secret Santa 2019, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: What's more Christmas-y than a bar brawl on Christmas Eve?Captain Canary Secret Santa 2019For Ranger_Of_Estel
Relationships: Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Fight Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ranger_of_Estel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/gifts).



Captain Canary Secret Santa

The Fight Before Christmas

For: Ranger-Of-Estel

xXx

Sara gags, setting the uniformly white mug aside and covered her mouth to ward off a coughing wheeze. “Alcohol doesn’t usually go in the Hot Chocolate.” 

“Tis the season to be jolly, isn’t it?” Leonard asks, smirking across the kitchen island. “I can think of no better way to promote jolliness, especially around here.” he continues, plopping several mini marshmallows into his own cup. 

“That’s fair.” she concedes, picking the mug back up. 

The Waverider was particularly cheerless this year. Back to back missions had worn everyone down in the last few weeks, leading to arguments and a general lack of comradery. In fact it had seemed to be an unspoken conclusion to avoid each other until the holidays were over. 

Normally Sara would be upset by the lack of festivity, but she was too busy wallowing in her own self pity to care about how anyone else felt. Between her breakup with Ava and the fact that her family’s usual celebrations were put on hold for various reasons, she wasn’t really in the mood for Christmas either. 

“We should do something.” Leonard suggests. 

“Like what?” 

Leonard shrugged. “Something decidedly unChristmas-like.” 

Sara stops to think about it. That could be fun, actually. “What did you have in mind?”

Leonard smirked.

xXx

Leonard hadn’t particularly liked coming back after four years drifting through time and space, but he supposed returning anytime was better than not returning at all. 

A lot had changed while he was gone. Mick was so much more… there wasn’t even a word for it, honestly, but it was nice to see him enjoying his writing again at the very least. He hadn’t done that since juvie. Then there was Palmer, a lot less annoying than he used to be, and that new girlfriend of his wasn’t so bad. He was sad to see the Professor and Jax go home, but he couldn’t blame them, they both had families and lives they’d put on hold for too long. 

And then there were the new people. Boy scout 2.0 was a cross between nerd and frat bro and Leonard didn’t care for that at all. Thankfully he spent most of his time with the Time Bureau (seriously, leave it to Rip to rebuild the Time Masters into something potentially worse), with that cute, dorky agent, Gary Green. Then there was Constantine, who, Leonard could admit, was nice to look at and his forwardness was admirable, but he was a walking disaster and Leonard wasn’t sure he wanted anything to do with that. He had a distinct respect for Zari and her distrust of things she wasn’t used to, that attitude undoubtedly came in handy around this team. And finally there was Charlie, whom he’d been informed was not human, was not subtle and was still learning to blend in with humans. He wasn’t even gonna touch that. 

His biggest concern, however, had been Sara. With four years passing since he last set foot on the Waverider and pretty much everyone assuming he was dead, the changes he was most concerned with were hers. There was something about her that didn’t sit well with him. He had expected in the time he had been gone that she might find comfort in life. That she would find purpose in the team and therefore might find happiness. Instead, though she seemed more comfortable in her own skin, she wasn’t as happy as he had hoped. Mick had told him she had just ended a very involved relationship with one of Rip’s agents and that that was probably what was bothering her. That very well could have been it, but there was more, a deep set exhaustion he had never seen in her before. 

He’d asked her about it, of course. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. There’s just a lot that’s been piling on lately.” she replies. 

“Guess I picked a bad time to come back then.” he jokes. 

“No.” she says it with such conviction, that he’s taken off guard. “There’s no such thing.” she continues earnestly. “I’m glad your back, Len, very glad.” 

They’re sitting in Rip’s study, her’s now he supposes, and as he studies her, he realizes she looks as though she hasn’t had a full nights sleep in quite some time. 

“Which reminds me.” she continues. “We’re going to have to let Barry know your back so he doesn’t try to hug you the next time you show up at the lab.”

Leonard looks suspicious. “Why would Allen ever hug me?” 

Sara grinned. “Oh, do I have a story for you.” she tells him, sitting up and turning to pull a bottle of alcohol off the bar cart along with two glasses. They spent the next few hours catching up, but they never broached the subject of the way he had left things. Perhaps that was for the best.  _ For now. _

The other teams had been made aware of his return, (Apparently a lot of people had started randomly returning from the dead after this whole Crisis thing) he wasn’t sure how he felt about how happy they seemed. They stopped in their own time long enough for him to catch up with his sister who was equal parts mad he left without telling her and happy he was alive. She was dating some meathead going by the moniker Chillblaine, he didn’t particularly like the guy, especially since he was using a version of his cold gun (he needed to remember to  _ thank  _ Palmer for destroying his), but he let it go. She was a big girl, she could take care of herself, and she now had a way to get ahold of him if she needed him. 

So, with all his business concluded, he got back on the Waverider and resumed the mission. He and Sara fell back into their comfortable comradery. She asked his opinion on mission plans and according to Mick, missions had been going a lot smoother since then. Before any of them knew it, a year had gone by and with it came a series of missions Leonard was almost certain Rip sent their way to keep his  _ own  _ agents out of harm's way. They left the team beat up and exhausted and with the lack of rest came flared temperaments. It wasn’t long until they’d all retreated to their corners, desperate to be away from each other. 

It was nice to see that Sara didn’t feel that way about him, at least. A little alone time with her could give him just the opportunity he needed to broach the subject they hadn’t touched since before the oculus.

xXx 

The bar is dingy, neon lights clashing with the few strands of haphazardly hung Christmas lights. The tables were chipped and beaten, the floor needed a good waxing and Sara was sure the few patrons there probably wouldn’t take too kindly to finding out a former vigilante was in their midsts. 

Saints and Sinners was everything Leonard had described. 

“So, this is where you come to make trouble when your not on the ship.” she says, slipping into the booth across from him. 

“It is.” he replies, gesturing to the bartender across the room. “I’ve had more than my fair share of brawls here.” he tells her. “The clientele is particularly amenable.” 

“I’ll bet.” she smirks. Pretty soon a waitress walks over, setting two beers in front of them. She gives Leonard a shy little smile before turning to walk away and Sara can’t help but notice that he doesn’t react to her. Leonard is a flirty guy, it’s part of his charm, so it’s always a surprise when he doesn’t respond to someone initiating the flirting. Instead, his attention is on her and only her and Sara tamps down the little butterflies that flutter around her stomach whenever he fixes that steely gaze on her. It’s ridiculous really. She could put a stop to them if she wanted, it’s not as if Leonard’s own actions over the last year haven’t proved he’s still interested. From the way he seeks her out to the lingering looks he gives her, he’s clearly interested in rehashing you and me, and there’s really nothing to stop her from bringing it up herself. So what’s holding her back? It couldn’t have been a lack of confidence in her own feelings. She knew she still cared about him, she always had. She looked forward to seeing him everyday, dreaded him leaving late at night when their card games were over and she always found an excuse to be near him. So again, why hadn’t she brought it up? 

She could guess why he hadn’t. It had been four years, she’d been in a serious relationship and so much had happened to her, she sometimes doubted that any of this was real. That was her main problem she supposed. That one day she may wake up and find out some demon had trapped her in a dream, or someone had gotten ahold of the spear again, using it to remake the world, and brought Leonard back to keep her distracted. The truth was, as much as she wanted him, she was terrified that he would be taken away again, and she wasn’t sure she could survive anymore loss. Leonard wasn’t the only one they had gotten back Post Crisis, her sister, her father, Stein and Rip, all of them were back too and even knowing they were alive again, didn’t change the fact that losing them would be devastating. 

“So, I don’t suppose the holiday season has loosened your lips any?” Leonard’s voice breaks through her thoughts. Confused, she looks up at him. “What I mean is, you’ve been avoiding telling me what’s really bothering you since I got back.” 

“I don’t…”

“I know, I know, just a lot piling on at once.” he interrupts, parroting her excuse a year prior. “But the question is, what is all that’s been piling up?” 

Sara sighs, looking down and picking at the label on her beer bottle. “You really want to get into this now?” she finally replies, looking back up at him. 

“Seeing as how any other time I try to bring it up you change the subject, now’s as good a time as any.” 

Sara takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Sometimes…” she hesitates. “It feels like… like we’re not doing as much good as we think we are. That maybe we’re making things worse. It just seems that every time we fix something, something worse takes its place, sometimes as a direct result of our actions and… ya know people tell us all the time that we’re a disaster, a mess, and they’re right.” she tells him. “All I’ve ever wanted was to find a place to belong, when I was a kid, after the league, now. But it always seems like whenever I think I do, it’s not totally right. I think, well, this team chose me to lead, so that must count for something, right? But it doesn’t, cause then someone like Rip shows up and proceeds to imply that we’re all wrong.” she sighs. “I know, it’s ridiculous. We’ve built our reputation around being outcasts and misfits, but sometimes… I just want to be taken seriously by the people whose opinions shouldn’t matter to me.” 

She finishes with a long pull from her beer and Leonard smirks. “See, now was that so hard?” he asks, and she snorts, choking on her drink. 

“I guess it was nice to finally say it outloud.” she tells him. 

“Good, cause your right, it does suck. We all got on the Waverider for one reason or another, but we stuck around because we believed we could change our destinies, that we could be better. And we’ve all achieved that, regardless of what anyone else says. So no matter how mad Rip gets when a mission goes off the rails, or what the agents of his Junior G-man club think we're the reason they’re even able to do what they do. We’re the ones who take the missions Rip won’t let them, the dangerous missions he doesn’t want them anywhere near. We protect them just as much as we protect anyone else and if they don’t want to see that, that’s their problem. This team is a family more than anything, and it’s only their opinions that matter as far as I’m concerned.”

Sara huffs. “Oh if the Flash could hear you now.” she tells him, taking a long pull from her beer. 

Leonard chuckles. “Thankfully, he’s across town, far from here.” 

She smiles. “So, what’s there to do around here?” she asks. 

“Pool?” he asks, nodding toward the tables. She easily agrees. 

xXx

“This is why I only play cards with you.” Leonard says as Sara straightens up from her shot. Once again, she’s sunk the eight ball, winning her third game in a row. 

She grins. “And you cheat at that, so what does that say?” 

“That you need to learn how to play chess.” he replies, grabbing the rack and gathering the balls.

She laughs. “I definitely don’t have the patience for that.” 

“The irony of that statement…” he trails off, shaking his head as he lifts the rack off the table. 

Sara positions the cue ball, lines up a shot and breaks the rack, sending billiard balls ricocheting around the table. She sinks two, both striped. Leonard shakes his head as she moves to line up another shot, moving down the side of the table until she’s standing next to him. He defiantly stays where he is, leaned against the side. Not rising to the bate, she leans over, lining up her shot. Just as she pulls back to hit the ball, she feels Leonard shift beside her. She feels his breath against the shell of her ear. 

“The fight I promised you just walked in.” She hits the cue ball, sending it across the table and sinking another ball. She stands up, turning to face him, questioningly. “Three men just walked in, they don’t particularly like me. I doubt they’re just going to walk away.” 

Sara glances over his shoulder, clocking the three men at the bar, all of them glaring holes in Leonard’s back. One of them is about Mick’s size and the other two larger than her, but smaller than Leonard. 

“What did you do to them? Double cross?” 

He turns to her feigning hurt. “Honestly Sara, do I seem like the kind of person who would do something like that?” 

She looks unimpressed. “Maybe not anymore.” she replies smugly. 

“They betrayed me on a job.” he finally tells her. 

“Left you for dead betrayal?” he nods. She hums. She peeks over his shoulder again, watching all three of them stand and begin to walk toward them. “Get ready.” she mutters, cocking a hip against the side of the table, crossing her arms. “Looks like I’m about to get my Christmas Wish.” 

Leonard smirks. “I did promise Holiday Cheer. Don’t say I never get you anything.” 

She laughs.

“Well, well.” one of the men speaks up as they stop just beyond the other side of the table. “Looks like reports of your death were wrong.” he continues. “Shame. Though, that does give us the chance to finally finish what we started.” 

Leonard and Sara share a look. “Merry Christmas.” Leonard tells her and she grins before launching herself over the table without warning. 

xXx

“Best Christmas ever.” Sara laughs, the sounds of chaos filtering out behind them as they escape the bar. Their fight had quickly devolved into a full on brawl, the rest of the bar joining in for one reason or another, and in some cases no reason at all. 

Leonard smiled, the weight on her shoulders seemingly gone, a light flush to her cheeks in the cold winter air, and a sparkle in her eyes that reminded him of a similar fight, in a bar in the seventies. He hadn’t gotten cold cocked in that one, but he supposed it was bound to happen. He wiped at his lip, making sure he’d gotten all the blood off his face. 

“How’s your lip?” she asks and he turns to find her watching him. 

“I’ll live.” he tells her, stopping as she does a few blocks away. He watches as she seems to come to a decision. 

“Are you sure?” she asks, stepping closer. 

“I mean… if you think I should have it looked at, I won’t argue.” he replies. She takes another step forward, bringing them chest to chest. She reaches up, running her thumb over the slightly swollen flesh. “Any suggestions, doc?” he teases softly. 

“One.” she says, raising up on her toes, sealing her lips against his in a kiss far softer than the last one. This time there’s no desperation, no impending feeling of doom. This time it’s a promise, a promise for something more. “Now whose one hell of a thief?” she asks when she pulls away. 

Leonard huffs. “Don’t count me out just yet,  _ Captain _ .” 

Leonard takes her hand, pulling away and leading her off down the street. 


End file.
